Forever Love
by BriiBear
Summary: Renesmee's court and Jacob's pack is after them...can they win?
1. Part 1

I ran through the trees, scraping my legs and arms on the sharp twigs and shrubs. I needed to get to him. I quickened my pace and my heart sped faster. Something bad was going to happen to him and I knew it. His life depended on me. Even though he acted like I was part of his property, I still needed him. I trusted him with my life and he did the same with me. That won't matter anymore if I can't get to him in time. Saving him is the best thing that will happen to me and him.

I could hear my court in the woods running to his house just as I was. I ran faster than I ever had before. I took a sharp turn and halted at his door. I rammed it open and leaped at him. "You have to get out of here! They are coming for you!" I yelled at him. He looked at me and smiled small. I was confused at his actions. "What are you talking about Renesme? I'm fine." His appearance proved that he was, in fact, fine. "You don't understand. They are coming here right now to kill you." He looked at me astonished. "Why would they do that?" He asked surprised.

"Because I, vampire, and you, a werewolf, don't mix. We aren't supposed to be together." I explained to him. Suddenly noises were heard outside in the bushes. "Hurry. We need to get out of here." I whispered. We ran down the dark hallway and out the back door into the woods.

"We can make it to the hideout. Hopefully." He informed me. We took off and ran for what seemed like hours. Finally he realized that I was out of breath and stopped. I was panting. My heart felt like it was about to explode. "Are we almost there?" I asked. I was so out of breath that he could barely hear me, even with his incredible senses. "We're almost there Baby. Almost." He comforted me.

The woods started to thin out as fields were seen. At the end of the fields there was a cliff. I started to choke up. My worst fear began to show itself. I held his hand and ran to catch up with him. He turned to me as we reached the cliff's edge and whispered into my ear softly. "If you fall, I swear I will catch you." I smiled towards him. In one quick leap he was on the ground below me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and jumped to him.

I landed in his arms and let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping in. He set me down and wrapped his arms around me. "See. It wasn't that bad." He grabbed my hand and pulled me as he continued to run. I turned to see how far behind us they were and it seemed clear. I sighed. As I turned to look where I was going, an explosion was fired no more than ten feet in front of us. I screamed.

My heart skipped a beat. I fell back from the force of impact and landed on my back. I tried to bring myself to my feet but failed. My body ached and I felt paralyzed. I felt Jacob sling me over his shoulders and transform. A white aura glowed around him and then turned blue. I felt fur underneath my hands and wind blowing through my hair. The landscape was turning into a blur. I held onto his fur to keep from falling off. "Jacob, where are we going?" I was worried. He turned his head and looked up at me. He put his head back down and raced forward.

A big, black building of some sort came into view. He slowed down to a prance and closed the distance between us and the building. It looked ancient and decrepit. The windows were barred. The whole thing in general was charred from a non recent fire or something like that. It seemed creepy, like from medieval times. We came to the entrance and I got off of Jacob.

This time his aura changed into a green and reddish color. He appeared in front of me as how he was before. I smiled at him. "Nice to see you again." I greeted him. He chuckled and yanked at the metal doors. They creaked open slowly. It was dark inside and my eyes took only a few seconds to adjust to the light change. I walked in, one step at a time, cautious of where I was going. As soon as Jacob was in behind me, he shut the doors tightly, and we were engulfed by blackness.

I gripped his arm and walked close beside him. I was okay with the dark but not when I didn't know where I was. I felt out for the walls and knew I was touching them when cold, wet cement slid across my fingertips. In the distance I could see a dim light inside of a room. My heart beat quickened and I clung to Jacob more. I felt him pet my head and I relaxed a little.

We came upon the room and I noticed it was full with deathly beings such as myself. I smiled big. "Mother!" I yelped when I saw her. I ran to her and embraced her tightly. "Is this where you have been the whole time of the war?" I asked her impatiently. She nodded to me. I turned to Jacob. "You knew she was here the whole time and you never told me." I scolded him.

He looked at me and pulled out his sword. "I'm sorry. I need to go fight now. You need to stay here with your family." He commanded. I scoffed at him. "There is NO way I am letting you go out there alone with no back up." I stated strongly.

"No. I can't risk you getting hurt. If you die then there would be no point in going out there in the first place." He yelled. I brought my hand back and slapped him straight across the face. "I am coming with you. Even if you say no." He looked at me, shocked at my actions, and put his head down. I knew I had won that argument.

I pulled out my silver plated daggers and my crystal sword. I pushed past him in a hurry and heard him shuffle to catch up with me. "I'm sorry." I apologized, not turning to look at him. "Yeah I know." He sounded gloomy. I felt bad now. All he ever wanted was to keep me safe but I had to go and be stupid and hit him. Ugh.

I turned and faced him directly. I couldn't really see him that great but I knew where he was. "I am really sorry I hit you. I just want to help. That's all." I explained to him feeling better already. His face, which was originally hung down, rose to look at me. "I know, and I appreciate your help." I smiled and continued to head outside.


	2. Part 2

I could feel the doors in front of me and pushed them hard to open them. On the horizon stood an army of werewolves and vampires. This battle wasn't going to end well. Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "I love you and always will." We walked into the field holding hands. "This is for us." I told him. I squeezed his hand tight as I readied myself and let go of him.

I started to glow, rapidly shining brighter and brighter, as the souls of dead angels entered my body. My eyes started to change, becoming black with a miniature pupil outlined in red. The souls of the angels welled up inside of me and I started to float. My wings expanded and burst apart turning into pure demonic power.

Jacob's body started to give off a black aura that swirled around him, crashing into his body. The more the aura crashed into his body the more armor covered his skin. The armor at first glance was absolutely blinding, until its energy seeped into his sheath, to his sword.

"The Blade of the Hells!" He yelled, strengthening the blade causing it to glow inside the sheath. He pulled it out, releasing its energy and forcing all good things away. "You first." He chuckled. Hoards of werewolves and vampires came down at once. I tilted my sword so it would reflect off the sun. Perfect. As enemies came toward me, I sliced through them quickly, always keeping an eye on Jacob.

After about an hour of fighting off the enemies, the battle field was slowing thinning down in warriors. My crystal sword was doused in blood and dripped to the ground. There was but one werewolf left. I wiped my sword off on my dress and let it hang from my hand.

Jacob was exhausted and fell to the ground, not moving. I looked at my target and flexed my muscles getting ready to attack. "I'm ready when you are, mutt." I said venomously. He twitched at that and charged at me. I dodged him and plunged my sword into his back, the tip of the blade visibly piercing through his abdomen. "Ha. I win."

His body dropped to the ground, bleeding profusely. I ran over to Jacob to see how he was. His body lie motionless. I bent down to get a closer look, but yelled when I saw what was wrong with him. I lifted his head up into my lap and petted his hair away from his face. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks.


	3. Part 3

"Wake up Tyreal. I need you." I whispered to him. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. "Hey babe. You did it." I nodded to him.

"No. We did it, together." I told him. "You need to save your breath, okay." I ordered him. He shook his head to me. "I need to ask you something important," he paused, "will you be my mate, Renesme?" I gasped and hugged him tight. I was overfilled with happiness. "Yes. Of course I will Jacob." He smiled at me. I hugged him close to my body but could feel his warmth leaving his body.

"Jacob?" I stopped. "Jacob don't you dare die on me. If you do I will bring you back and kill you myself, you hear." He didn't reply. I felt his head go limp in my arms and I screamed. "No! You can't do this. I can't marry you unless you are alive dammit. Do not do this to me. I've waited to long for this. You can't leave me." I yelled at him.

Streams of salty tears ran down my face and landed on his. I wiped them off his sweet face and kissed his once warm lips, which were now ice cold. The temperature of his body was now a match of mine. I cradled him in my arms and rocked back and forth with him close to me. My body trembled fiercely as I sat rocking.

After about an hour I pushed myself off the ground and lightly placed him back on the earth. I sniffed up the last of my tears and started to saunter away from his lifeless body. I turned and looked back at him. He looked peaceful. I turned back around and continued to the hideout.

Suddenly, I heard groaning and turned around to see that, what was once there, was now gone. Jacob was missing. I panicked. I twirled around in a circle but couldn't see him. "Jacob, where are you?" I asked loudly into the field.

Then there he was. I ran to him and knocked him to the ground and smothered him with kisses.

"Oh Jacob, I thought I lost you. Don't ever do that again."

He groaned but smiled. "Of Course I won't. You are my forever love...I can't leave you. Oh and by the way, you're pregnant." He grinned and kissed me deeply. We got up and started to walk home.


End file.
